Pokeshipping week 2017!
by Reallifewriterwoman
Summary: An entry for poke shipping week! Every day a new, small story. (They are all one-shots)
1. Chapter 1

**Pfokeshipping week!**

 **Day 01 Fishing**

 _It was a sunny day in the world of Pokemon. In Kanto there was a forest and in that forest was a river._

 _A 10-year old, red-haired girl was sitting on a rock, close to the river, with a fishing line. Next to her was a bag filled with a few poke balls.  
The girl nervously looked at the water. Hopefully she would catch a pokemon...she had to..._

Misty lowered her head and sighed.

"Why did I do this again?"

 _She could remember the last few days. First she had a fight with her sisters. Then she left home to become a Water-trainer. And then she actually caught a Goldeen with the help from her Staryu._

 _There was only one problem..._

Misty raised her head and screamed; "I don't have a pokedex!"

A few Spearows flew up into the air.

Misty growled and glared back at the water. Maybe she could find a trainer and lend his pokedex?

Misty shook her head. No, she had to do this alone! She wasn't going to travel with some stuck-up little brat that...

Suddenly she felt a tug at her fishing line.

"Ah, I finally got one!" Misty jumped up and pulled at the line. "It is a big one!"

She used all her strength and was able to pull it out of the water.

 _But she never expected to see a young man land next to her, instead of a water-Pokemon._

Misty looked at the stranger. The boy coughed out some water and had scratches all over his body. She looked at his arms and noticed a small Pikachu in his arms. The pokemon seemed hurt!

Misty looked down at the Pikachu. "Oh no! Are you okay?"

The boy smiled a little at Misty. "Yeah, tha-"

Misty raised her hand and slapped him across his cheek.

"I wasn't asking you! I was worried about your pokemon!"

"Oh, right...pikachu..."

"You need to get it to a hospital!" Misty was angry at him. How could a trainer be so careless?

The boy stood up with the pokemon in his arms. "Do you know where I can find one?"

Misty sighed and pointed in the other direction. "There is a pokemon-center in the city up ahead!"

"Great! Thanks!" The boy looked up for a second with a look of horror on his face. He then turned around and ran to Misty's bike, which she parked on the dirt road. The boy put his pokemon in the basket and climbed onto her bike.

"Hey!" Misty couldn't believe it. Was that boy really going to steal her precious, earned bike?! "What are you doing?!"

"I'm borrowing this!"

The boy started to paddle away. Misty wanted to stop him, but he was very fast, as if the devil was on his tail.

He gave her one more glance over his shoulder and yelled; "I will bring it back later!"

Misty stayed behind dumbfounded. _What just happened?_ She then put her hands on her hips and groaned.

 _She never expected this all to happen._

 _She never expected that she would travel for years with this boy and his companion and a gymleader..._

 _She never expected to fish a boy out of the water._


	2. Chapter 2

**Pfokeshipping week!**

 **Day 02 Jealously**

Ash stared at them from a distant.

They were in a pokemon-center. Misty was talking with a handsome guy who just challenged her to a fight. The guy had a handsome face, green eyes...dark hair...

He saw how Misty pushed her chest forward, giggled and batted with her eyelashes.

Ash groaned in annoyance. He sat on the couch next to Brock, who was staring at nurse Joy who was doing her job. Ash grabbed a magazine. He opened it up on a random page and it landed on a bikini model.

He gulped nervously. Pikachu looked at him for a second before playing further with Togepi.

Ash was now seventeen and he was well aware of the other sex. But it always made him a bit nervous. He never knew what to do with a girl...how he was supposed to kiss someone, love someone...he never did any of that...and he would never want to do it to Misty.

Not because he didn't love her, but mostly because he was afraid that she would reject him if he did anything like that...maybe she would even laugh at him.

"I got his number!" Misty jumped onto the couch next to him. She smiled brightly. "Wait, what are you looking at?"

Before she could even glance at the bikini model Ah crumbled the magazine up and threw it at Brock. It hit him, but Brock didn't even flinch. He only had eyes for nurse Joy.

"Nothing! Who was that guy?"

"Him? Oh, his name is Derrik, he loves water pokemon, just like me, and he is very cute, has a great smile, loves the beach, long walks..."

Misty continued to ramble on, but Ash wasn't listening. He didn't care that much. Why was Misty even interested in that guy?

She pushed against his shoulder. "Ash are you even listening?!"

"No!" Ash jumped. Everyone looked at him, even Brock.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu looked confused at his trainer.

Misty raised her eyebrows. "What is your problem?"

"My problem?! You are! You are only talking about that stupid prick!" Ash yelled at Misty.

Misty gasped and jumped up. "Take that back!"

"No, I'm never taking that back! You only seem to be interested in shit-guys like him! How many times have you flirted with guys like that?!"

"Guys like that?!"

"Yeah, guys who love water pokemon, walks on stupid beaches, all of those things!" Ash took a step closer with fiery eyes. "But guess what?! People who actually care about you don't care about long walks on beaches because they are not perfect! I'm not perfect! I..."

Ash closed his mouth when he realized what he just said. Misty looked at him with widened eyes. He sighed and turned around.

"I'm going to my room. I'm tired."

He left the room with Pikachu running after him.

"Wow..." Brock chuckled a little. "That was a weird confession."

"Y-yeah..." Misty clenched her fist and bit her lip.

* * *

Ash sat on his bed and buried his head between his arms.

Why did he just say that? Not only did he said some pretty hurtful words, but he also almost told her that he secretly had a crush on her...

"Pikapi?"

Pikachu nudged against his arm. He looked a bit worried. Ash sighed and smiled sadly at Pikachu. He petted the small rodent on his head.

"I'm an idiot, right?"

"Pi..."

He lowered his hand and looked at the carpet. Why was he even trying anymore? Misty was going to call that guy anyway and go on a date. And if it wasn't this one, then surely another guy would one day sweep her off her feet.

A knock on the door caught him out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see Misty walking into the room. She calmly walked up to him and then sat down next to him. Pikachu jumped onto the floor to give them some space.

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty put her hand onto his shoulder. Ash sighed and looked up at her.

"Maybe...but you should just go out with that guy. He seems nice."

"I know that you don't mean that..." Misty whispered. She lowered her hand and put her hand onto his hand. "And I know that you were jealous."

"I wasn't."

"Liar."

Ash sighed. "Fine. I was. But what does it matter?"

"A lot. Because I...I was also jealous when Melody flirted with you. And I'm still jealous when girls check you out."

Ash was surprised and Misty giggled a little at his expression when he raised his head at her.

"They check me out?"

"Yes...have you never noticed it?"

Ash shook his head and Misty giggled again.

"Well, they do, mr ketchum..."

Ash swallowed a little. "Oh...then...you are jealous too?"

"Sometimes. But at least I am honest about it."

"Hm."

Ash went quiet again. He didn't knew what to say to her. Which was weird. He always knew what to say to a girl like her, but now...

Misty grabbed a small piece of paper with the phone number from the guy on it and shredded it apart.

"Misty?! What are you doing?!" Ash yelled in panic. "That guy..."

"Is not you, right?" Misty leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Ash stared at her when she slowly moved back with a big blush on her face.

"Wha..." Ash was completely red. "Wha...wha..wha...what..."

Misty jumped up with a small smile. "We better get back, Ketchum. Brock is probably harassing that poor Joy again."

She turned around and held her hand out. Ash gently took her hand and Misty pulled him up.

"Ash. I'm jealous too." She gave him another kiss, this time a quick one on his mouth. "But if you really care about me, then those other guys don't stand a change, right?"

"Ahm...yeah..." Ash nodded slowly.

"Good. Now, come on! Or are you as slow as a slowpoke?"

"No..." Ash shook his head and quickly regained his posture. "You are slow yourself! Come on, let's go! I have a gym battle tomorrow morning!"

"Got it!" Misty winked at him.

Ash laughed and the two teens ran out of the room with Pikachu behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokeshipping week!**

 **Day 03: if Misty had chosen to stay with Rudy**

It was a calm morning on the Trovita island.

Mahri, the sister of the gymleader was busy running around the garden. Today was an important day after all.

Her new sister, Misty, was getting married to her brother and gymleader Rudy! She was too excited and insisted helping out with everything. Setting everything up while her brother was telling her too calm down.

"Mahri, I love you, but please calm down. Misty is still inside, preparing herself."

"But isn't this awesome?! After seven years you two finally tight the knot! And tonight on the wedding night..."

Rudy gave her a small slap on her head. "Mahri, stop. You are way to young to talk about those kind of things."

"I'm already 13!"

"So? Just go and help your aunt. I'm going to check up on Misty."

* * *

Misty was in her room. She looked at herself in the mirror. A perfect white dress was covering her body.

Her hair was up from the back and she wore a beautiful, perfect white necklace.

Everything was perfect...maybe it was all a bit too perfect.

The redhead sighed and shook her head. No! This was all fine! She was going to marry him and she was going to live happily ever after! Her sister even approved of him...except Daisy. She was always asking when she was gonna return to Kanto. Like she would ever do that.

" _Yeah, she is in the room. But be gentle..."_

Misty heard Daisy's voice from the outside. Who was she talking to? Mahri? Or was it Rudy?

The door opened up and someone stepped into the room. Misty turned around with a sigh.

"Rudy, is it already time..."

Her eyes went wide. She stopped mid-sentence when she saw who it was.

A raven haired boy with brown eyes stood in front of her. He was a little taller than her. He had a Pikachu on his shoulder who spoke up and jumped into her arms. Misty quickly caught the small pokemon.

"Pikachupi!"

Misty barely noticed Pikachu's hugs. She kept staring at the boy in front of her.

"Hey..." The boy rubbed the back of his head with a goofy grin. "Mist..."

"Ash?" Misty spoke his name softly. Pikachu jumped out of her arms onto the ground. Ash took a step closer to her.

"Misty, what are you doing?"

"Eh?" Misty crossed her arms. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't just marry this guy!"

"You sound like my sister!" Misty took a step back. "And you barely called! Like you cared!"

"I called you! Many times, but you just...you are always busy with this gym, are you even happy here?!"

Misty bit on her lip. He got her there. She was never truly happy here. But she had nowhere else to go. And what would she do in Kanto? She never made much friends beside Brock and Ash. And she wasn't sure about her own goals anymore...what did she even wanted to do?

"Misty." Ash put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry I let you stay here. Tracy and I should've kidnapped you and taken you with us! But you aren't happy here, I can tell...plus, you are way to young to get married."

"Like I don't know. But...I don't know what else to do." Misty started to sob. "A-a-and now I'm crying on my wedding day..."

Ash sighed and put his arms around her. He rubbed her back and it somehow calmed her down.

"Misty...I should have stopped you on that day..."

Misty pushed him away. "Then why didn't you?! Why didn't you come back for me?!"

Ash looked down. Misty felt anger fill her heart. Why did he never stop her? Did he really care so little about her?

"Even if you just said a lie...we would have travelled longer together." Misty took a step back. "Was I really such a bother to you?"

"No, Mist!"

Ash grabbed her by her arms and pulled her close to his chest. "I...I was an idiot. I thought that you were happier this way..."

"Happier?!" Misty knocked with her fist on his chest. "Why the hell would I ever be happier here?! Why would you even think that?!"

"Because...I lost the battle. And after Rudy asked you...I thought that it would be better that way."

"You idiot!" Misty wanted to pushed him away, but Ash held her by her shoulders. Misty cursed at him and pounded on his chest. Ash just let her. It was all her anger coming out...and she was right to be angry at him.

"I'm sorry..." Ash gently kissed her forehead. "I am an idiot...sorry."

Misty stopped hitting him. She looked up at him. "Then what now? The wedding is starting within an hour. I can't just run off."

Ash grinned sheepishly at her. "Can't you? I mean, if you really want a future in Kanto, then no one can stop you, Mist. You are pretty tough to stop."

"Pretty tough?" Misty giggled. "Yeah, I guess I am..."

"Then..." Ash released her and took a step back. He held his hand out and smiled at her. "Will you travel with us again?"

"Pikachu?"

"With you two?"

"Fine, and Brock or Tracey or whoever...but we can travel together again until I become a pokemon-master."

Misty hesitantly took his hand. "But...what if I start to have feelings for a certain trainer again?"

"Then that trainer won't leave your side."

"But my sisters might call me back for the gym one day."

"Then we'll call. And I will try to visit as much as possible. I will also send you gifts, all that stupid stuff people do in the movies."

"Oh...and what..."

Ash groaned. "Mist...come on...do you want to be a runaway bride or be married to the guy who lives on an island?"

"Runaway bride."

"Good...then..."

Ash pulled her towards the door. Misty blushed nervously. His hand felt warm and safe. It was the same hand who would protect her no matter what...

"Let's catch more pokemon!"

Misty laughed as Ash dragged her out of the door.

* * *

 _Two months later_

A familiar feeling rushed over her. But it wasn't a bad feeling. This time...

Misty was walking with Ash around the forest. Ash wore a red jacket and a red cap. He gave a few berries to his Pikachu who chirped in happiness.

Two months she was supposed to marry Rudy. Now she was walking with Ash, a boy with dream, ambitions, a lot of strength in his heart, kindness and the one she was truly in love with.

She stopped walking and looked up at the sun. Her sisters weren't angry with her when she called it off. Her friends were even happy for her. Dawn wouldn't stop teasing her about Ash, which she found really annoying.

Rudy was really sad and Mahri too. But she couldn't be someone she wasn't, right?

"Misty!"

She lowered her head to see Ash standing in front of her.

"Come on, we have a long way to go and your slow legs aren't getting us anywhere! You are almost as slow as Snorlax!"

"Excuse me?!"

Ash turned around and started to walk again. Misty ran after him with a frown.

"How dare you, at least I know where we're going!"

Ash chuckled. "Yeah, as if. At least I'm not slowing us down."

"I'm not slowing us down, idiot!"

"Slowpoke!"

"Jerk..."

Misty giggled. Ash looked at her over his shoulder and started to laugh too. The two laughed the rest of the way with Pikachu and Togepi joining them.

Yup.

This time it surely wasn't a bad feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokeshipping week!**

 **Day 04: Lost together**

"We are supposed to go that way!"

"No way, I told you a thousand times, the next town is south, not north!"

Misty, Ash and Brock were lost again. The two twerps, Misty and Ash, were both glaring at each other.

Ash thought the next town was north, not south and Misty thought the opposite. Now they were lost in the forest. And everyone grew tired.

"Guys, calm down." Brock pulled a map out of his bag pack. "If we just work together then we should find it..."

"Pikachu..." Pikachu practically lay on Ash's shoulder. Togepi was yawning in Misty's arms.

"And?" Ash looked at Brock. "Which way?"

Brock held the map sideways. "Dunno." He lowered the map and looked around. "Today there is too much mist..."

Everyone stared at him in silence. Until Ash started to snicker a little.

"What?" Misty asked.

Ash chuckled. "Nothing...just, you could say there is a little bit too much mist-ty."

Misty's face slowly changed into a angry stare. She took a step closer and grabbed Ash by his lapel. "Oh yeah?! You could say that I am going to turn you into Ash-es, together with your Charizard!"

"L-let not be hasty here!" Ash tried to push her away, but Misty was too strong. "It was just a joke!"

"Joke?! What is so funny about that?!"

"Guys, calm down." Brock glared at them and they both stopped. Misty released Ash and took a step back.

"Fine. Then what should we do?" She fell onto her knees. "I'm tired, everyone is tired...and we only keep fighting. What should we do?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders.

Brock sighed and folded the map. "We can all split up. If we each go a separate way, then we might be able to find it."

"That is stupid." Ash looked at Brock. "What if team Rocket finds one of us? We are stronger together as a team against those three."

"That is right." Brock turned towards Misty. "But you two need to stop fighting. Other wise I'm leaving the group."

"You can't just leave the group!" Ash gasped. "Misty, tell him!"

"Tell him what?" She stood up and wiped some mud from her pants. "I would like to leave too, but you still owe me a new bike."

Ash grimaced and Pikachu followed his expression. "You remember that?"

Misty flared up again. "Of course I remember that!"

"Guys, guys!" Brock screamed loudly. "Can we please stop fighting?!"

The two both stopped talking and Brock let out another tiring sigh.

"Finally...now, we should head east." Brock grabbed a compass. "Then we should reach the town within half an hour."

"But that is so far..." Misty groaned.

Brock laughed and pushed her against her back. "Start walking, don't whine! You too, Ash!"

"Got it."

Ash walked after his two friends. Pikachu yawned and so did Togepi.

But even though they were tired and hungry, Ash was happy that he wasn't alone on his journey.

Because it felt much better to be lost together than to be lost on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokeshipping week!**

 **Day 05: A pain from non-existing memories (Movie 20 universe)**

Today Ash Ketchum, a boy from Pallet Town and a pokemontrainer at the age of ten, had a very important day ahead of him.

He was in Johto together with two of his friends and was in the finals of the Whirl Cup, a competition which was held for water-trainers and was held once every three years. And he was in the finals!

Ash was in the lobby of the arena and looked at the big board in front of him. He was looking who he would battle against in the finals. If he won, then he was allowed to fight the winner of the other fights, until he would fight one of the last one standing!

"I wonder who I am going to fight against?" Ash stared intently at the electrical board.

"Pika..." His young pikachu was also very nervous, even though he wouldn't battle in this one.

His friends Sorrel and Verity both gasped when Ash his name popped onto the board together with another name.

 _Misty Waterflower_.

Ash stared at the board. It was strange. Didn't he heard that name before? It sounded way too familiar as if it was a distant cousin or something...

"Uwaah!" Verity and her Piplup both gasped.

Ash smiled nervously and looked confused at her. "Misty Waterflower, huh?"

"That is one of the best water trainers from Kanto!" Verity was almost completely fan-girling. "And she is also a gymleader from Cerulean city, I saw her on tv a few times! Ash, you've got some competition tomorrow!"

"Verity, stop fan-girling." Sorrel went with his hand through his mid-length dark green hair. "But Ash has a pretty tough one."

"Pretty tough, huh..." Ash grinned. He put his hands against his hips and raised his head. "She won't win against my Totodile and Corsola!"

"Those two are very strong." Sorrel sighed. "But good trainers need a lot of rest. Let's get some sleep first, how about that?"

"Good idea!" Verity almost bounced against the ceiling. "Then tomorrow I can meet that person and ask for her autograph!"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Pikachu!"

* * *

That evening Ash could barely sleep.

It was as if he met that person before. But how?

He sat up and sighed. Why couldn't he remember? Was it a gymleader? But when he arrived at Cerulean there were only three sisters who just gave him the badge.

He jumped out of the bed and walked over to the window. Tonight it was a full moon and the sky was filled with stars.

Ash leaned onto his elbow and groaned. "Tomorrow...the finals...how did I even make it this far?"

"Hey!"

Ash almost jumped. He looked out of the window. Down there was a girl with reddish hair and marine-blue eyes. She wore a yellow t-shirt and blue shorts. Her hair was up in a side ways ponytail. Next to her was a Psyduck.

"You are Ash, right?!"

Ash blinked a few times before answering. "Yeah...then...you are Misty?!"

The moment those words left his mouth he felt a stinging pain in his heart. But he didn't knew why. Why did he feel this way when he didn't even knew this girl?

The girl laughed and replied; "Yeah! Tomorrow is our match! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Me too..." Ash bit on his lip.

"I..." Misty giggled and then sighed. "Never mind..." She waved with her hand. "Have a good rest, see ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah..." Ash looked on as she walked back into the building. "See ya...Misty..."

 _What was happening? Was he going crazy?!_

* * *

The next day the competition started.

While Verity and Sorrel were looking from the tribune, Ash was standing on a plateau which was floating on the water, together with a few other plateau's.

His opponent, Misty, was standing on the other side with a smirk.

The announcer almost screamed; "Today is a three on three battle! Ash Ketchum vs Misty Waterflower! Begin!"

A buzzer went off and the crowd started to cheer.

Ash grabbed his poke ball. "I choose you, Totodile!"

He threw his poke ball out on the other plateau and a Totodile appeared, jumping happily and making sounds.

Misty's eyes sparked. "Is that a Totodile?! I can't believe it, I always wanted one, it's too cute! Where, when, how, what and why did you get it?!"

Ash took a step back. She was almost drooling as if she was obsessed over it.

Again, a strange feeling hit his chest. _Didn't he see that expression before?_

"B-but..." Misty stopped drooling and pulled a pokeball from her pocket. "I will show you an even better water-pokemon! Go, my steady!"

A flash and a Staryu appeared. It stroke a pose and made a strange noise.

Ash chuckled a little and pointed towards it. "That thing doesn't even has a face..."

"It feels more than you, stupid face!" Misty yelled and threw her hand forward. "Staryu, bubble beam!"

Ash gasped. "Totodile, quickly, dive!"

Totodile dove into the water just before the bubble beam could hit him. It appeared above the water surface with his head.

"Good, now use water gun!"

"Staryu, hydro pump!"

The pokemon both shot a beam of water towards each other. Totodile tried his best, but Staryu's was stronger. It pushed Totodile's water beam back and hit the poor pokemon.

Totodile fell onto one of the plateaus and was immediately knocked out.

"The winner of the first round is Misty Waterflower!" The announcer yelled.

Ash sighed. He called Totodile back into his poke ball.

He held the poke ball close to his lips and whispered; "Good job, Totodile. Rest for now."

Misty was screaming and cheering for her Staryu.

"Good job, good job!" Misty called her pokemon back. She swiftly returned her attention back to Ash. "So, Ash, time for round two! Are you ready?!"

"I'm ready! I choose you, Corsola!"

His Corolla appeared onto the plateau and cried. Ash looked up and saw that Misty stared at him in silence. It seemed like she was thinking about something.

Ash got a bit worried when she kept quiet for a while. "Misty?"

"Huh? Oh...oh, yeah!" Misty grabbed a poke ball. "Go, my steady!"

She called out her own Lanturn.

The pokemon made a sound as it splashed into the water. Ash stared at in awe. The pokemon was fish-like as it swiftly swam through the water.

Corsola looked intently at the water. Ash grabbed his cap and turned it around. He smiled brightly.

"This is going to be fun, Misty! Corsola, use spike cannon on Lanturn!"

Corsola turned around and shot little spikes towards the Lanturn. Lanturn swam faster and avoided each and everyone of them.

Misty threw her hand forward. "Lanturn, water gun!"

Lanturn appeared above water for a second and shot water at Corsola.

"Corsola, jump onto another plateau, quickly!" Ash yelled.

Corsola cried and quickly jumped onto another plateau. Lanturn missed him.

"Lanturn, tackle him!" Misty screamed.

Lanturn jumped out of the water towards Corsola. Ash had to act fast.

"Corsola, avoid it!"

Corsola cried. It quickly jumped away, but landed into the water. Ash gasped. Now the Lanturn would be able to get his pokemon quicker...but, wait...what if...

"Corsola, stay in the water!"

Verity, who was on the sidelines with Sorrel, was tacked aback. "What is Ash doing?!"

"I think he has a plan." Sorrel leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "Maybe he can win this battle after all."

Misty tilted her head. "You have a plan, don't you?"

"That's right!" Ash threw his hand forward. "Corsola, use double team and cannon spike!"

Corsola doubles himself. Now there were a lot of different Corsola surrounding Lanturn. Corsola then used spike cannon and Lanturn was hit many times.

It seemed like it was about to pass out and Ash was feeling excited. This way he could finally win from Misty!

"Very smart, mr pokemonmaster." Misty slowly started to grin and Ash got a bad feeling. "But...you have forgotten one small thing."

"And that is?"

"Lanturn is not only a water type...it is also an electric type!"

"W-what?!" Ash took a step forward. "Corsola! Get out-"

"Too late! Lanturn, use discharge!"

Lanturn let out an enormous electric spark. It went throughout the entire surface of the water. It hid all the fake Corsola's first until there was only one left. The last, real one was also electrocuted and cried.

After a few minutes Lanturn was finally done. Corsola drifted up onto the surface and was clearly out.

Misty smiled brightly. "Check your pokedex, Ash."

The whole crowd cheered and the announcer announced that Misty won the second round.

Verity clapped in her hands. "That was a-ma-zing! Piplup, we need to become strong like her!"

"Piplup!"

Ash called his pokemon back. He smiled at the poke ball in his hand and whispered; "You did your best...good job, Corsola."

"Ash!"

Ash put his poke ball back and looked at Misty who yelled his name. Her smile had faded away.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"You...you don't remember, do you?"

Ash raised his eyebrows. "Remember what?"

"That...we were supposed to meet. When you first..."

Suddenly the ground shook. A big robot fell into the water. Misty shrieked and quickly called Lanturn back. The big robot was huge and everyone was panicking. Ash looked on as the door on the top opened up and a familiar trio appeared.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

Ash groaned. "Not them..."

"Not them again." Verity and Sorrel both said in unison.

Pikachu sighed. "Pikachupikachu..."

Jessie, James and Meowth stepped forward. Jessie was was holding a strange remote in her hand with a weird glove.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To..."

"Ugh, can you three please get on with it?!" Ash yelled out of annoyance.

"Don't interrupt us, brat!" Jessie glared at him.

Ash raised his fist. "You were the ones interrupting us!"

"We were not!" Jessie crushed the remote with her hand. James and Meowth both gasped.

"Jessie! You just ruined the whole plan!" James yelled.

"I did not! And what is this robot going to do?!" Jessie kicked against the robot's armor. "It isn't a sentient being! It can't just..."

The robot turned his head and raised his hand towards them. The trio all looked petrified.

"Uhm, Jessie?" James was shaking. "What what is that you said about it...not being alive?"

"Yeah, you're words are kinda invalid..." Meowth stared at the arm which came towards them in full force.

The arm hit hem and send them flying up into the air.

"Team Rocket is flying up again!" The trio yelled as they disappeared into the air.

The robot turned and smashed with his arm onto the water. Ash and Pikachu could barely hold their balance. But Misty fell into the water with a loud scream. The robot slammed with his arm onto the water again.

"Misty!"

Ash told Pikachu to stay. He jumped into the cold water in one-go.

He could barely see. But he had to safe her...he couldn't let her go. Not without getting any answers and not without knowing why everything she did felt so familiar and like home to him.

He swam further down through the water. There she was!

Misty was trying to swim up, but her foot was stuck. Ash swam down to where her foot was stuck. She saw him and tried to say something, but lost a little bit of breath. Ash could also feel his lungs gasping for air. But he had to safe her.

He managed to pull her foot free. Then he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her up with him.

They both sputtered when they came above the water. Ash swam to a nearby plateau and they both lay down on it. He held Misty against his chest and looked up at the sky. Misty breathed heavily.

"A-ash?"

"Yeah?"

Misty looked up at him. "We were supposed...to meet. When you saved your Pikachu...and when I fished you out of the water...we travelled...but...everything changed when you tried to sacrifice yourself to Mewtwo...you changed the past...Ash..."

"Ah..." Ash closed his eyes. The memories flood through his mind. He could see everything clearly now.

He indeed reset the past. To protect all his old friends, he made sure that he never met them...but now...did he really make a better world? Team Rocket was the same, the only difference was that he had different friends...nothing else changed...

Ash groaned. He pushed Misty away and slowly stood up.

"Ash!" Misty looked up at him while sitting on her knees. "What are you going to do?!"

The robot turned around to face them. Ash stood in front of it. He clenched his fist and looked over his shoulder at the red-haired girl.

"I'm going to make everything right. Just you wait, Mist."

Misty's eyes widened and blush appeared on her cheeks. "What...?"

Ash turned back to the robot. He took a deep breath and yelled; "MEWTWO! I KNOW YOU"RE IN THERE!"

The robot started to shudder until it stopped. Until everything stopped.

Time was frozen over. The water drops were all frozen in the air, the people were all frozen and stuck in one pose.

Mesto was suddenly in front of him, but Ash didn't flinch. Instead he opened his mouth again.

"There you are! Change it!"

Mewtwo looked at him with it's purple eyes. _' Change what? '_

"The past! Everything!"

 _' But you will bring your friends in danger again. And if I change it again, then I can't change it again.'_

"I don't care!" Ash took a step forward. "I need everything to be back like it was! I want to travel with Brock and Misty again and I want to meet everyone else again too!" He looked down at his feet. "I like Sorrel and Verity as friends, but I can't trade my best friends and all my experience for that!"

 _' Then say it. '_

"Say it?"

 _' Say what you truly feel. Only then I can change the past. '_

"Fine!" Ash's his eyes started to glow. "I love my friends, I love my Pikachu, I enjoy my travels, even with all the trouble and pain...everything...including..."

He looked over his shoulder at Misty again. She was sitting there, frozen in time. Her eyes were big and her mouth was a little bit open.

Ash smiled a little. Someday he would find the courage to tell her. But only in his own universe!

 _' No other words are needed, Ash Ketchum. '_

Ash looked back at Mewtwo. "Hm?"

 _' I can see the spark in you heart when you look at her. I will fulfill your wish. '_

The world around Ash started to break apart. The people, pokemon...

Everything slowly turned into dust, including Ash himself.

* * *

 _"Ash..."_

Where was he? Still in the wrong time-line? Did he reset everything?

 _"Ash!"_

He shot up and looked around.

He was on the ground. His friends, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe, Brock and Misty and Pikachu all looked worried at him.

"Oh, he is awake..." Mallow smiled at him and stuck her fingers up. "How many am I..."

"Mallow, please stop it!" Lana gave her a poke.

"Can you stand?" Brock asked.

Ash slowly stood up. "I...did it..."

Misty put her hands against her hips. "What did you do?! We were all so worried! You could have died when you fell down, you know! What were you thinking, climbing up that rock?!"

"Misty!" Ash dashed forward and pulled her into a hug.

Everyone looked at them with awe. Misty became red and uncomfortable.

"A-a-a-ash.." She stuttered. "What are you doing? This is embarrassing..."

"Never..." Ash buried his head into her neck and sniffed her scent. Misty turned even redder. "I did it...I got you back..."

Brock laughed. "Guys, I think that Ash might have a bit of head damage!"

"Shut it, Brock, this is not funny!" Misty yelled. She then gently pushed Ash away and looked worried at him. "Ash, you okay? This isn't like you..."

"I'm fine.." Ash sniffed. "I won't ever do that again, I promise."

"Ash...I wasn't that mad..." Misty smiled at him. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"How is that alright?" Kiawa asked with a sweat drop.

Brock grabbed Ash's arm. "Come on, let's get you to prof Oak. Maybe he can help you..."

Misty took his other arm and Pikachu jumped onto the shoulder. "Yeah, come on..."

"Guys..." Ash almost started to cry. "Thank you..."

"Huh?" Misty and Brock were both confused.

"Thank you...for being my best friends..."

Misty looked at Brock. They both smiled with a slight blush and said in unison;

"Anytime, Ash. Anytime."


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokeshipping week!**

 **Day 06: Pikachu's role in Ash and Misty's relationship**

Pikachu never understood humans.

He never did.

One day they could be happy and excited for one thing, the next day they could be angrier or have a total other outlook on life.

Like when Ash, his trainer, won a battle, he could be happy. But when he got into a fight with his friend Misty about it, he was angry all over again.

"You should've used your waterpokemon more!" Misty yelled while they were outside, picnicking and eating their lunch. Brock was feeding Togetic and just ignoring them. That guy was in his own world whenever those two bickered about stupid stuff.

Pikachu saw that Ash put his sandwich back on his plate and jumped up. "I won the battle, why are you giving me a hard time about it?!"

Misty stood up. "I'm sorry, but you could have done better!"

"Shut up!" Ash turned his back on her. "Dear mew, sometimes I wish that we had never met..."

Pikachu perked his ears. He could hear Misty gasp loudly. Oh no...Ash should not have said to her.

"Fine! Then die!" Misty turned around and stormed off. Pikachu knew that Ash didn't mean those words, he was probably just a bit tired. Everyone was..

Brock sighed. "Can't we just have a nice lunch for once?"

Ash folded his arms. "She started it."

"Pikachu..." Pikachu turned around. He had to fix this! Maybe he could talk to Misty.

Pikachu turned around and ran off, after Misty. He heard Ash yell his name, but ignored it. He ran through the grass. The trees were high, but for a Pikachu it was easy to navigate through small forest like this.

He stopped for a second when he heard someone crying.

Misty!

Pikachu found her sitting on a tree branch. She was hiding her face between her hands and sniffing.

"Pikachu-pi!" He jumped onto the tree branch next to her and pushed with his tiny palms against her arm. "Pi..."

"Pikachu?" Misty looked at him. She dried her tears with her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Pikachu-pi..."

"Are you're here to comfort me?" Misty sniffed. "Well, don't try too hard! That stupid Ash...after all these years I'm still nothing more...to him..."

"Pikachu..." Pikachu knew how she felt. He knew about her feelings for Ash. Those words must have really affected her...Misty sniffed and straightened her back.

"But if he thinks like that, then maybe I should leave!"

"Pikachupi! Pikapi pikachu pikachupi pikachu!" Pikachu tried to tell her that Ash didn't mean it, that he really cared about her, but that Ash was going through some stuff and he needed to sort his feelings out. And that he cared about her too and that she shouldn't leave them and-

Misty put her hand on his head and petted him. "But I can't leave you behind, can I? And Brock...you two are my best friends."

"Pikapi?"

"Ash? Oh he..." Misty sighed. "I don't know...sometimes he is just so...mean. And I know that he doesn't mean everything he says, but lately it has been different. He has been more closed off and whenever I comment about any of his battles, he get's too angry."

"Pikachu..."

"I don't think I can care about a person like that..."

 _"Can't you?"_

Misty jumped up at the sound of Ash's voice. Pikachu looked at the two. He saw how Ash struggled to get any words out.

"So...uhm...I'm sorry...?" Ash rubbed the back of his head.

Misty folded her arms. "I am thinking about leaving for good. What is keeping me here, honestly?"

"Well...we care about you and I-"

"You have been acting like a jerk lately and I don't know what going on, but-"

"But what?! You have been questioning my battle skills! Like I don't know what I am doing!"

"You don't!"

"I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you-"

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu had enough. Electricity sparked out of his body. It was fiery and it hit Misty and Ash their bodies. Pikachu couldn't hold it in anymore. He felt like this was the only those two would understand that their fighting wouldn't help anyone.

When he was done Misty and Ash were both shaken up and breathing heavily.

"Pikachu-pi pikachu pikapi pikachu!" Pikach yelled angrily at them, trying to make them understand his feelings.

"Pikachu..." Ash let out a trembling breath. "I'm sorry..."

"Pi!" Pikachu made a small nod.

Ash looked at Misty. "Mist, I'm sorry...but I found out something terrible. Something I hate so much..."

"Ash?" Misty was worried. "What is it?"

"I found out that my father is Giovanni."

Pikachu and Misty both went quiet. They weren't expecting this. He hadn't even told Pikachu. When and how did he find this out?

"My father...is an evil man like that..." Ash fell down on his knees. "And I don't know what to do..."

His shoulders suddenly shook. Misty and Pikachu both gasped. Misty knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. Pikachu nuzzled against him with his nose.

"Pikapi."

"Ash." Misty moved back and smiled at him. "Why didn't you tell us? You know that we're your friends..."

"Because..." Ash sniffed. "You might think different like me."

"I would never. You are not him...you are not someone who hurts other people and pokemon. You have a good heart and soul. You inspire young trainers all over the world and that is something to be proud of. Plus, you still have me and Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu gave his arm a small push. Ash laughed and petted Pikachu.

"Thanks buddy."

Misty raised her eyebrows. "Hey and me?!"

"Fine..." Ash became a bit red. "I guess I have to thank you too. So...uhm...thanks, Misty."

"No problem. Now you only have to tell Brock too. And we'll figure this out. That is what friends are for, right?"

"Right..."

Ash and Misty both stood up. Pikachu looked up at the two humans. They looked at each other with a blush and grin. Pikachu sighed.

He would never understand humans.

But when he saw those two interacting, then he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokeshipping week!**

 **Day 07: Midnight coversations**

It was a quiet night in Cerulean gym. Ash was laying in his bed and looking up at the ceiling. Pikachu and the other pokemon were fast asleep.

He sighed and jumped out of bed. He couldn't sleep. And he also heard someone singing.

Ash moved out of his room, down the stairs towards the pool.

There he saw Misty standing. She was sitting at the edge of the pool, quietly humming a song.

"Misty?"

Misty turned her head towards him. "Oh, Ash...I'm just relaxing a bit. Go back to bed, I just need to be alone."

Ash chuckled. He sat down next to Misty. His shoes got wet from the water. "I'm not ten anymore, you know. I don't have a bedtime."

"Yeah, right, like you ever had a bedtime. And what did I say about being alone?"

Ash kicked with his legs in the water, splashing it around a bit. "I have never listened to you."

Misty shook her head. "After 8 years you're still the same dense boy..." She looked down at the water. "But I'm glad that you and Brock decided to visit me."

"No problem. But what is wrong?"

"Nothing.."

Ash gave her a small push. "Come on, Mist. You can talk to me."

"I...tonight is the anniversary that my mom and dad left."

"Oh..." Ash looked at Misty. He never heard the whole story, since she always kept it more to herself.

"I know, I never talk about it. But every year, on this night, I get to relive that horrible night again."

Ash was quiet. He heard Misty sniff a little. The girl next to him dried her nose with her hand.

"I don't even know why they left..." Misty kept looking at the water. "They just...I was five. They acted normally. But when I awoke to the sound of thunder, I wanted to hug my mother and went to their room...but...they were gone. I guess being a gymleader wasn't something they wanted...or being parents."

Misty went quiet. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Ash jumped up. He kicked his shoes from his feet and pulled his pants off. Misty shrieked and jumped up.

"Ash, what are you doing?!"

"We have a pool full of water here!" Ash pulled his t-shirt off. "And..." He threw his clothes aside. Now he was only left in his boxers. "We aren't even using it properly!"

"Ash, no, the pool is cold and-"

"Here I go!"

Ash ran towards the pool and jumped clumsily into the water. Misty covered her eyes as the water splashed around. Ash sputtered and appeared above the surface. He smiled mischievously.

"Come on in, sweet Misty, the water is perfect."

"As if!" Misty took a step back. "That looks cold!"

"I thought that you weren't afraid of a little water, miss water pokemon trainer."

"No, but..." Misty became red. "I'm just wearing a bra and panties...I know that we started to date a few years ago...but you have never seen me like that."

"Mist, I won't try anything weird. Now, come on, a swim might cheer you up."

"Fine...but if you try anything weird, then I am breaking up."

Misty pulled her clothes off. Ash looked on as she pulled her t-shirt off. Her body was smooth, but also strong, what was expected. He found himself staring too much and shook his head. He promised her that he wouldn't do anything weird to her. And he shouldn't think that way.

"O-okay, I'm coming!"

Misty ran towards the pool and dived gracefully into the water. It was cold, like ice water. Misty shivered and sputtered. Why did she agree to this again? This was crazy!

"Oh, dear mew, this is c-cold!" Misty glared at Ash. "Why did you talk me into this?!"

Ash splashed some water towards her. "To cheer you up!"

Misty splashed some water back. "Stop teasing me! And don't try to cheer me up, Ketchum!"

Ash laughed. "Then.." He pointed into the opposite direction. "How about a competition? The first one who reaches the other side of the pool wins!"

"Fine! If I win then you have to clean the pool tomorrow!"

"Good! You're on! But don't forget who you are racing against!"

Ash smiled. Finally Misty was smiling again. He already felt like there was something bothering her...and she never told them much about her parents.

"3, 2, 1, set, go!"

Misty swam immediately past him. Ash tried to reach the other end faster, but he was no professional swimmer like his girlfriend.

When he reached the other side Misty was already learning against the edge with a smile.

"I win, mr pokemon master!" Misty leaned forward and gave him a poke against his forehead. "Now you will have to do the new punishment I came up with!"

"New punishment?" Ash raised his eyebrows. "I thought that I had to clean the pool!"

"No..." Misty swam a bit closer to him with a blush. She stopped right in front of him and gently placed her hands on his chest. Ash shivered when he felt her hand against his skin. Misty looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. Ash felt his heart skip a beat.

"T-then...what...?" He breathed out. His hormones were flying up like crazy.

"I want you...to kiss me."

"K-kiss you?"

"Yes...because that would be end for a perfect night."

Ash looked down at her lips. He slowly moved closer. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and slightly opened her mouth and closed her eyes. Ash gently pushed his lips against her and kissed her.

They kissed for a few minutes. Ash felt like the most luckiest guy in the world and Misty felt even luckier.

When they parted Misty moved back with a red face. She leaned against the edge again.

"Ash. I'm getting cold. Let's get out."

Ash laughed and nodded. "Yeah...it's cold."

They both swam back to the other side. They climbed out of pool, shivering from the cold.

Misty sat on her knees with Ash next to her.

"A-ash..." She glared at him. "Let's never do this again."

"Really?" Ash put his hand onto her shoulder. "Because...I think it's good for us to talk about personal things, but also to have fun. And I finally got to race the famous leader of Cerulean city!"

"And I got to race the pokemon master of Kanto..." Misty sighed. She stood up and so did Ash. "Ash, just...my parents left me, my sisters forgot about me for a long time...just...you and Brock feel more like a family and I...don't want you to leave next week..."

"Misty, I'm sorry..." He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. He didn't mind her bare skin against his chest. "But I will call, come to visit you...you are my girlfriend and I love you. I won't let you slip out of my life that easily. And whenever you need to talk, I'll be there."

Misty sniffed and nodded. Ash chuckled and pulled back. He still held her by her shoulders.

"And...I finally understood what Rudy meant with me being a 'lucky guy'."

Misty giggled. "Well, that took you long enough."

"It sure has..." Ash shivered. "Let's clean up and get back to bed...I'm tired..."

Misty nodded. "Yup, I'm sleepy too...but...Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Just...thanks for the talk. I needed that."

Ash winked at her. "Of course! You are my girlfriend, right?"

Misty gave him a small push. "Not if you keep trying to flirt with me. Now, get your ass moving, tomorrow you still have to clean the pool."

"W-what?!"

"Just kidding!"

Misty laughed and gave him a push. Ash laughed too.

 _Yes..._

 _He really is a lucky guy._


End file.
